Three types of weatherstripping are commonly used on doors. A leaf type assembly uses a plastic or metallic flexible leaf that attaches to the door frame and folds against the door when the door is closed within the frame. A magnetic type weatherstripping utilizes a magnetic weatherstripping element on portions of the door frame in conjunction with a steel door which seals upon closing within the frame. The compression type weatherstripping employs either a plastic bulbs or foam extrusions which are generally attached to the door frame and compressed between the frame and the door upon closing of the door within the frame.
These three types of weatherstripping assemblies are all mounted on the door frame. Such mounting places the header, lock jamb and hinge jamb weatherstripping on a different plane than the sill weatherstripping and thus the lower corners of the doors are difficult to seal. Also, separate pieces of weatherstripping are usually used on the header, lock jamb and hinge jamb of the door frame, rather than extending continuously around the frame, such that the upper door corners are difficult to seal.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door weatherstripping assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door weather stripping assembly which utilizes a dual layer of weatherstripping.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door weatherstripping assembly which more completely seals the door against both air and moisture leakage.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door weatherstripping assembly which eliminates the need for any adjustment of the frame as a result of relative movement between the door and door frame. As an example, uneven settling of the door sill will not require adjustment of the door sill or the weatherstripping.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door weatherstripping assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.